1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved machine for folding and stacking plastic bags preparatory to packaging same. The bags concerned are of the type used for trash and as liners for garbage pails and the like. Such bags are produced from a sleeve of plastic material which enters the machine in the form of a web. By means of transverse heat sealed lines and adjacent transverse perforations, individual bags are defined by the web. In accordance with the disclosure hereinafter set forth, the individual bags are separated from each other, and then formed with transverse folds. The folded bags are conveyed to an assembly station where they are stacked in piles and then delivered to a loading station where they may be manually loaded into packages or may be handled by loading equipment
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional practice is to package an elongated section of web so that the consumer is required to separate the web into individual bags. Machinery to fold individual bags is not commonly used.